mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dalon Doc
Dalon Doc, is the younger brother of James Doc and the great paternal uncle of Noa Doc. Dalon was a former antagonist and the former holder of the Talismans and thus the predecessor of ShadowLife. Biography To be added later on. 'Becoming a Reaper, Losing a Son' To be added later on. 'The Talisman Curse' To be added later on. 'Death' To be added later on. In, what would be his last battle, he lost his talismans to Maker. Without the talismans he was very weakened and was not able to use his Power Form. He rested at DiamondLord's lamp base. However DiamondLord was impatience and wanted to steal Noa's DocSoul. Diamond managed to defeat Noa and knock her unconscious. Without Maker to help her, he wanted to finish her with Diamond Fissure. However Dalon sensed that Noa was in danger, he used his small portion of power to teleport himself to Noa to protect her from Diamond's "Diamond Fissure" attack. This attack killed Dalon as he already was weak. Noa avenged her great uncle's dead, using her official Power Form Celestial, and DiamondLord fled. Than the talismans appeared and they destroyed Dalon's body after his soul crossed over to his brother and nephews. After this the talismans were scattered, again, across the Lego Continent. Since then, Noa has forgiven DiamondLord and ShadowLife found the talismans again. Since then Dalon has been located in the spirit world, reunited with the rest of his family. He has come back on occasion, for instance: he came back in order to teach Rat (PowerForm) Dark Psychic and he came back for Noa and Hank's wedding. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality Dalon is very protective over Noa and he is willing to protect Noa at any cost. Which he demonstrated by sacrificing his life for Noa's. During his "villainous" phase, he never intentionally hurt Noa or let others hurt her. He only chose to seek ways to break himself free from the Talisman Curse and the Bot Wand curse. Although Jack killed him, there is no animosity between the two of them. Dalon stated that he doesn't blame Jack for his death as it was his own choice. And even once stated that he only ever found inner peace after dying and has thanked Jack for that. While never considered really evil, Dalon was a man who made bad choices and sought to heal himself. One time, in his search of power/wealth his actions resulted in the death of his only son. In turn to bring him back, he became a Reaper but couldn't bring his beloved son back as he was tricked. Due to his son's death, Dalon gained a close relationship with Alex Doc who he thought of as a surrogate son. Much like his older brother James, Dalon was a man of honor. He promised his nephew Colin to look after his daughter after his death, which he witnessed. He fulfilled his promised and protected Noa for the next 15 years without anyone knowing. Abilities Expert Martial Arts: Dalon is highly skilled in martial arts and has practiced many styles of martial arts. These skills allowed him to fight any human during the time he didn't had his Power Form. Throughout his life, he honed in skills in Aikido, Judo, Karate, Savate, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Eskrima, Boxing, Capoeira and more. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Dalon is an extremely talented hand-to-hand combatant with a lot of experience in fighting against several opponents. He was able to hold his own against any of the Power Forms of the DocSoul and was capable of standing ground against Maker. He has demonstrated several techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks. Peak Human Reflexes: Due to his martial arts training, Dalon also possesses peak human reflexes for a man his age. He is able to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Skilled Acrobatics: Although not quite on par with people like James or Colin, Dalon has shown to be a proficient acrobat, and has used this skill to survive a fatal fall by rebounding off building sides and somersaulting to create more drag. High Intelligence: Dalon is highly intelligent and according to Colin is even smarter than himself. Given Colin's IQ of around 200, this means that Dalon has an IQ above 200. He can outsmart many people and can think very logical. He is also able to immediately conceive complex formulas and models with ease. Furthermore, he possesses knowledge on many subjects such as biology, technology, mathematics, physics, mythology, geography, history, forensic/computer sciences, criminal science, magic, literature, astrophysics, chemistry, engineering, biochemistry, art history, geology, architecture and maybe more. Master Tactician: Dalon is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect. He can create several airtight strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. Due too being very analytical, he can understand or anticipate his enemies moves rather easily. He taught Hank many tricks. Master Magic: Dalon is a famously known master magician and can cast and perform many powerful magical attacks and spells effortlessly. He was also capable of controlling weaker minds, cast small illusions and limited teleportation. He could go toe to toe with people like Maker and Schepper. Albeit powerless and without the Talismans, he somehow was able to teleport to Noa and protect her from death using magic. Arcane Knowledge: Dalon possesses vast extensive knowledge and understanding on occult concepts such as magic, mysticism and the supernatural. He's also provided with insight to various religious aspects and other concepts of mystical nature. According to Schepper, his arcane knowledge is very grant due to him having amassed knowledge from various cultures for over 40 years. Expert Combatant: Dalon has proven himself to be a highly skilled combatant due to years of experience, impressive combat skills and his tactical analysis. He has fought many powerful opponents in his life including Maker, Noa and even DiamondLord. Power Form/Doc-Up: Dalon's Power Form is RocketWarrior (PowerForm) and according to Alex Doc he has access to the Doc-Up. As Dalon was the one who taught Alex the principles and usage of the Doc-Up. 'Former Equipment' Dalon used to own the Bot Wand during his time as a reaper. This wand gave him the following powers until it broke: *'Death Touch': With the Wand, Dalon was able to induce instantaneous death on all living sentient creatures. Only he himself was immune to this effect and could hold/wield it to no ill effects. However according to himself, this power required a conscious decision and could be fatal to the owner if the death wasn't justified. Yet, it could kill flowers and animals without question or reason. *'Life Inducement': With the Wand, Dalon could also induce life in anyone and possibly even anything with a simple touch back in perfect health. It could also bring back plants and other fauna and flora back to life and in a healthy state. However according to Dalon himself, this power required a conscious decision and could be fatal to the owner if the resurrection wasn't justified. This prevented Dalon from bringing back his deceased son albeit he was told that it could. *'Afterlife Transport': With the Wand, Dalon was capable of taking the souls of others, willingly or otherwise, to the afterlife. It also allowed him to travel back to the "living world" instantaneously. *'Death Sense': With the Wand, Dalon was capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone was dead or dying or if others had died in a specific location. *'Life-Force Absorption': With the Wand, Dalon could absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into the Wand and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing the holder himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. *'Soul Absorption': With the Wand, Dalon could absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into the Wand and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. Dalon mainly used it to safely transport the deceased to the afterlife if they were unable to on their own. *'Mediumship': With the Wand, Dalon was capable of viewing ghosts/spirits of the deceased and communicate and/or interact with them. He was able to repel and make spirits run away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts or view the deceased actions in the afterlife. Dalon was the former holder of the The Talismans. Trivia *Dalon wanted to die so he could protect Noa. *Dalon is the most recent Doc who has died. *DiamondLord was not cursed after killing Dalon as Dalon wasn't really a part of Family anymore as he was resurrected to become a Reaper. **However, after his death Dalon has been known to interact with the other departed family members. Having returned during Noa's wedding as well as Hank's trial. He's also always referred to as "Dalon Doc". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Doc Family Category:PowerForm Users Category:Villains